onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Katie Ryan
Katie Ryan was a prospective client of Clayton Evans who bore a striking resemblance to his late wife Sara. Katie began to stalk Clay and later shot both him and his girlfriend Quinn James. She was eventually conquered by Quinn in a harrowing showdown during a storm. Character History Season 7 . ]]While trying to start his agency business, Clayton leaves Tree Hill to try and recruit Katie at a tennis competition. However, upon meeting Katie after her game, he is taken aback by her similarity to Sara, his late wife. The next day, she and Clay go to lunch, where he tells her that he can't sign her because of her resemblance to his late wife. Right before leaving he accidentally and Quinn. ]]calls her "Sara", leaving Katie curious and surprised. Later we see her searching Clay Evans and Sara on the internet, and she finds out about Sara. She then dyes her hair blonde and tells her roommate that she is going to "get that agent" because she is his type. She then goes to the opening of Clay's girlfriend; Quinn's gallery where she purchases a picture of Clay - he then tells her to leave him alone. But she later goes to Quinn's gallery to look at photo, which she smashes but she and Quinn argue, Quinn telling Katie that she can never be Sara to which Katie replies that she will, unlike Quinn. Katie then finds a notebook of Sara's and steals it, along with some of her stuff and with the couples' wedding video, and starts replicating the things she did around Clay while pretending to be Sara, leaving Clay surprised and at first confused. But after he rejects her she attempts to jump off a bridge and has the police call her "husband" Clay who can only stop her by pretending she is Sara and they will be together forever. Ultimately, she is taken by the police. But she either escapes or is released and finds Quinn and Clay breaks into their home and shoots them before vanishing, leaving Tree Hill. Season 8 Her current whereabouts were unknown. At the beginning of the episode Not Afraid, Katie is seen in one of Quinn's nightmares, in a vision had by Clay as zombie plotting to kill Quinn, and later in Quinn's hallucination where which shows her approaching the beach house. During the end scene in the episode, Between Raising Hell And Amazing Grace, Katie was seen in picture form after Quinn had hung her pictures in her photo developing room. She finally returns in Lists, Plans. In this episode Quinn talks to Dan Scott about murdering Katie and reveals that Katie has been on the run from the police since the shooting but Quinn somehow found her. After Dan tells her the consequences of murdering someone Quinn finally gives up her plot for revenge. Unbeknownst to Quinn, Katie was well aware that Quinn had been trailing her and taking pictures and was returning to Tree Hill to finish what she started. At the end of the episode, Katie is seen driving to Tree Hill on a rainy evening, she was singing a song which is directed at Clay... "never gonna give you up no matter how you treat me, never gonna give you up,so don't you think of leavin'..." In the episode, Darkness On The Edge Of Town, Katie breaks into Clay's beach house to find Quinn and kill her. Throughout the episode she was seen chasing Quinn, later on she belittles Quinn to the point of Quinn pushing her and Katie into the pool. Katie goes back into the house after coming out of the water, there she sees Quinn getting into the house so she grabs a knife and goes after Quinn. Quinn manages to get Katie's gun and a bullet from the balcony. Quinn begins to pull the trigger frantically to find the chamber with the bullet inside. As Katie arrogantly tells Quinn that the gun was empty, Quinn shoots Katie and she collapses to the floor, gasping for air. Quinn tells Katie that she isn't as sick as she is, and that she won't make her wait suffering alone like Katie did to Quinn when the roles of the shooting was reversed, Quinn then calls the Ambulance service and calls for Katie to be attended to, she is then sent to the hospital. Trivia *She was the main antagonist for the second half of Season 7 and the first half of Season 8. *Katie and Sara, who are portrayed as being similar in appearance, are played by the same actress, Amanda Schull. *Katie was the fourth character to shoot someone. Jimmy shot himself, Dan shot Keith and Carrie, and Xavier shot Quentin. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Jailed Category:Antagonists